Chain of Memories
by Krush14
Summary: After bad first impressions, Thirteen slowly shares her private memories with Cameron. When Thirteen discovers she has Huntington's disease, they're frantic to preserve her precious memories - they must brave through classical, epic tasks to save them.
1. BrightEyed Stranger

I'm attempting to do something very difficult. I'm constantly disappointed at the fact that it's hard to find a story on here that isn't centrally based on, **"You like me too? No way!" **

In order to fix this, I'm basing my story off of universal themes, mythology, and of course _House_. Although I'm starting out in a familiar environment for a little bit, later chapters will enter into fantasy – but fear not! **I will not add strange, annoying, or disparaging characters that no one cares about. **The only "different" characters will be added later, and all will be established characters throughout countless generations of Greek mythology – strictly adhering to their qualities.

This may seem strange, but if you're a reader who is looking for something different, then this story might be worth reading. Readers who are weak at identifying characters in Ancient Greek or Roman mythology, symbolism, or universal themes could still enjoy the storyline I present; however, the whole purpose for my incorporation of REAL LITERATURE is so those readers who lack a decent understanding of what a good story should have (exempli gratia: **"I didn't get affection from character X, so now I'm going to go slit a wrist and cry the 2****nd**** Nile."**), can be exposed to it on a level that is both insightful and enjoyable.

If you are a reader who is not strong in mythology, and you plan on sticking to my story, then independent research is absolutely necessary to understanding. I'm not going to outright tell you in the story-line how a scenario, person, action relates to a classic, you need to find it yourself.

If you need clarification, or have a guess at the usage of any passage I post, then feel free to review so I can help. There is nothing extraneous in my story. **Every little detail has a purpose – every – especially character traits. Some things can only be connected in later chapters**

I hope you all enjoy this. Start learning your mythology and universal themes.

**Bedens Brook Golf Course **

One beautiful Sunday afternoon, Dr. "Thirteen" Hadley is spending her last day of idleness at a private golf course in New Jersey, only a few miles away from the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Her bright-eyed face glistened in the modest rays of sunlight as she strode up to a difficult handicap tee to take her mental measurements.

Her appearance was flawless; from her spotless, white and black Nike golf-spikes, to her slim, yet straight-fitting khakis, to her relaxed, white-striped, azure golf-shirt, to her glowing porcelain skin that shadowed under her azure Taylor Made cap – she held a pristine, yet intimidating aura.

The soft crunch of her spikes on the freshly cut Earth echoed to her golf companion, Dr. James Wilson, who looked nervously on as she tactfully tee'd up for the 18th hole. A few moments passed as Thirteen went through her motions, and then she gracefully met the small, white orb with the head of her club. The tiny object lingered in the air before landing on a perfect patch of fairway green, fewer than 30 yards from the target. A victorious smile crept up to her cheeks as she turned to Wilson.

"Just two more strokes, and then you and I will be co-workers, Wilson," Thirteen stated confidently.

Wilson gulped deeply. He could feel salty-droplets of sweat trail down his face. He managed to smile after he wiped his brow, and then he grabbed his driver, and switched places with Thirteen.

A bet has been made. Last week, Dr. Hadley moved from New York to New Jersey in search of high-profile work. So when she showed up in Dr. Lisa Cuddy's office, naturally, she needed to complete a trial before even competing for a position on the diagnostics team.

Recommended by the shrewd Head of Diagnostics, Dr. Gregory House, Thirteen would need to defeat Wilson after 18 holes of golf in order to qualify for a qualifier.

_How bizarre_ – Thirteen thought – _what the hell does my ability as a golfer have to do with my ability as a physician? _She was reassured, however, by Dr. Cuddy, who insisted that Dr. House had strange methods for dealing with situations, but his presence is too valuable as a diagnostic to let go.

Wilson wound up, and completely sliced the ball. Veering drastically off to the right, it landed somewhere in the trees.

"Damnit," he muttered.

**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**

"You what?"

"…I lost."

House looked down disapprovingly at Wilson who was twiddling his thumbs in his office chair. House shook his head in pure disbelief.

"Well, luckily for me, because I'm oh-so-smarty, I expected you to fail," House said in his sarcastically habitual manner.

"You did?"

"You claimed you'd win, but everybody lies— "

House was cut off as Dr. Robert Chase burst into his office recklessly, shouting, "House, come quickly! The patient's condition is getting worse!"

House hobbled off with his cane in all haste. When he turned in to the room making a din, he saw Dr. Hadley standing over a lifeless, flat-lined patient.

"Give me 200 joules of power, now!"

"Charging!"

"Clear!"

Nurses were herding out emotional family members, and snapping the blinds shut. Dr. Chase looked horrified, and Thirteen had an intense look of effort as she continued the defibrillation.

"What the hell happened?" shouted Dr. Allison Cameron as came sprinting in behind House.

House started to say something sarcastic, but became inaudible after a shout from Hadley –

"300 Joules!"

"Charging!"

"Clear!"

Cameron looked at House in bewilderment, "Who the hell is she—"

Suddenly, a spark of life showed on the heart monitor; the patient was alive. Thirteen threw off the electric pads, and hurriedly checked for a pulse, breathing out a sigh of relief as she did.

"She's your new team member," he said flatly, as he turned on his cane and stumbled out.

* * *

"What gives you the impression you may just waltz in here and begin a defibrillation on one of our patients without even being assigned to a post yet?" Dr. Eric Foreman barked at Hadley from across the group office table.

"I was unaware that a patient's life is less valuable than our egos. I guess I wasn't taught that number in medical school," Thirteen replied coolly.

"You're lucky House runs this division, or I'd throw you out of her faster than you came in—"

"Eric, enough!" Cuddy shouted as she entered the threshold, "She saved that patient's life."

Foreman grit his teeth, and ceased to badger Thirteen. House, standing, leaned forward on his cane enthusiastically, looking at Thirteen.

"This will be the first time ever that we have a person almost as reasonable and sarcastic as I am on the team."

"Almost?"

"Absolutely. Listen, go save some more lives, that way I can talk to these certified professionals who decided to leave our patients unattended. At this rate, you may even be nominated for the Medal of Honor. Op, wait, I take that back, you need a minority status to win that puppy, and being a pale blonde with baby blue-greys doesn't exactly qualify you."

A smile curved on Hadley's lips, and she excused herself from the room, leaving House with the rest of his team, minus Cameron, which he noticed.

"Where's Cameron? I don't have time for her to clean her pant smears when I have to s—"

Suddenly, Cameron walked in blatantly stressed. She sat in an open seat while everyone remained silent; House stared daggers at her the entire time.

"So nice of you to join us," he said with emphasis.

"I'm sorry, I had a patient who was—"

But House cut her off, "I'm sure that's all very interesting, but I have somewhere to be, so let's make this quick."

Cameron looked annoyed, as she didn't bother arguing with him.

"So about this masculine beauty we have on our hands," House began.

Wilson and Cuddy exchanged looks exasperatedly; Cameron looked inquisitive as House continued, "Her name is Dr. Hadley from Sarah Lawrence College in New York, and that is that. So if you'll excuse me," House balanced himself, and made his way over to the door.

"Hold on, we don't even know her first name?" Chase observed.

House was halfway out when he called over his shoulder, "Since you like asking so many questions, why don't you save them for somebody who cares to answer? You might even make a new friend. Tah-tah!"

Chase scoffed, and looked around at everyone else, "And why is he so overly irritable today?"

Cuddy stood up, as did Foreman, and began to walk out while she replied, "A patient almost died without anyone close by to help. I know we've been busy lately, but we can't let that happen again. If Dr.—uh— Hadley hadn't been coming down that hall at that moment, I don't think anyone else could have saved him in time. We're very fortunate..."

Everyone frowned at this; they all knew they had unjustly jumped to conclusions about Hadley.

* * *

Dr. Allison Cameron muffled a yawn as she walked strode down a hall to the staff locker room. Her long, curly blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders and back gave her a distinctive beauty matched by very few. Her thin shoulders fit loosely in her white lab coat, and her slender legs moved faster as she was desperate for sleep.

The day's events weighed on her. She was disappointed in herself for almost losing a patient on her watch, and she was somewhat skeptical about the mysterious, new doctor who was now a part of her team. _I don't know anything about her besides a last name?_ Cameron decided against dwelling on her. She had enough stress as it was. On a brighter note, she and Chase were acting less awkward; however, no matter how hard she tried, her thoughts kept drifting back to Hadley.

She rubbed her sea-blue eyes roughly after ripping off her lab coat and throwing it carelessly in her locker. She grabbed her bag and keys, and went to turn when she bumped into something solid – _Chase_.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you there," Cameron said calmly.

"No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

Cameron looked at him inquisitively, "…You were doing it on purpose?"

Chase frowned at Cameron's unwillingness to talk, but he continued to block her way. Cameron changed the subject awkwardly, "I didn't know you have a shift off tonight?"

"Yeah, a double-shift, I've been really tired lately. House thought I should rest," he admitted.

When Chase still remained as he was, Cameron was growing impatient, "Chase could you please mo—"

"Do you want to go have coffee with me tomorrow afternoon?" He interjected.

Cameron stood in partial disbelief and partial annoyance. She let out an exacerbated laugh, and then affirmed, "It's over, Chase. It's been over. You have real nerve to stand here, and pretend like nothing's changed. Sorry to disappoint you, but things have changed. Now, please move aside."

Chase angrily retorted, "I see how it is. I don't hobble like a tripod, or possess body cells that won't stop dividing. I suppose my lack of serious ailment turns you off, right?"

Cameron forcefully pushed past Chase, and then turned to reply, "You're a complete coward. You try to muscle your way in to my feelings, and yet, you hide behind your insecure mumblings and rants. Thank you for finally proving to me that you can't handle this. Insult anyone I've chosen to be affectionate with, but at the end of the day, the person with the most serious ailment, is the person who claims to have none. Have a nice evening."


	2. An Unsuccessful Task

**Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital**

"You've been busy."

Thirteen looked up to see Dr. Cuddy standing over the desk she was working at. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I've just been updating a few patients' charts for House; it's not so bad."

"House usually makes Chase or Cameron do it, and they always complain about it," Cuddy added with a small smile.

"Cameron?" Thirteen's bright eyes flickered with confusion, "Who is Cameron?"

"Dr. Allison Cameron, she's an immunologist here; she's also on your diagnostics team. Surely you've met her?"

Thirteen pursed her lips, and shook her head slowly.

"Oh, that's right!" Cuddy finally strung the pieces together, "She walked in late to the meeting yesterday."

"Oh," Thirteen replied uninterestedly.

"I'll be sure to send her your way," Cuddy assured.

Thirteen gave low mumble and a diminutive smile, and then continued writing. Cuddy disappointedly went back out to the hall, leaving the handsome, young girl to carrying on her task alone.

Cuddy, as did the rest of the world, wanted to know more about her. She graduated from a respective school with great marks, and yet, her story is a complete mystery. She never once looked open to discuss with anyone.

* * *

The next day, Allison Cameron walked into the Prince-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital to take over her 6 p.m. shift. She first trailed off to Cuddy's office to express her appreciation if she could schedule to be on-call with Chase as little as possible. Last night's confrontation in the locker room left Cameron uneasy.

Cameron found Cuddy's door completely ajar, and entered to find she and House in the midst of a deep discussion.

House turned to face Cameron, pointing his finger at her, "You," he stated.

Cameron twisted her face in confusion. Now pointing at herself, she replied, "Me?"

"Yes, you. Go introduce yourself, see if you can get anything out of her."

_Now, I'm really confused_, Cameron thought, "What are you talking about?"

"Are you serious? New kid is on the block, and you're not the least bit interested in her story—"

"I'm not in the mood for your games, House. I need to speak with Cuddy. Go figure out this social puzzle yourself; you seem to enjoy annoying the hell out of people anyway," Cameron snapped uncharacteristically.

"Ah, irritability is an emotion so highly encompassing in the world." House began to make his way over to and out of Cuddy's door, saying over his shoulder, "Go introduce yourself, wouldn't want to forget your manners would you? After all, she did save your patient's life yesterday."

"Asshole," Cameron muttered under her breath.

* * *

Cameron, currently with no sense of direction, rounded a clinic corner in search for Dr. Hadley. Her talk with Cuddy went over well, no longer having to worry about any late-night hold-ups in the staff locker room. Cameron was a little nervous about introducing herself, half-hoping that Hadley would evade their meeting; however, that seemed like a hopeless contingency, considering Dr. Hadley didn't even know what Cameron looked like –

On the contrary, Cameron had caught a glimpse of her new colleague, for she had watched her at a distance for a few unwavering moments, the prior day. Death had almost snatched another victim on Cameron's watch, but the stranger with a handsome right-profile brought the victim back – saved him.

Cameron felt a pang of overwhelming bashfulness; she never went out of her way to go introduce herself to someone. She wasn't the type, but the forceful push from House, and the reinforced push from Cuddy, told her that she needed to do it.

_It's almost like she can appear or disappear at will. I just want to find her, and get this over with_, Cameron thought.

As she maneuvered around several hallways and obstacles in the clinic, she finally rounded a corner to find her target carrying a rather large, heavy crate only a few feet away. The pang in Cameron's stomach that was beginning to subside came back, and with a vengeance.

After a hardy gulp, she impulsively declared, "Dr. Hadley, hey—uh, I'm Dr. Allison Camer—"

Thirteen, however, ignored Cameron's gesture and interjected, "Charmed, but I'm a little too compromised to have this introduction here." She toned her words a little harsher than she intended.

Cameron wasn't sure whether to be offended or amused. Her mouth went slightly agape, as she side-stepped for Thirteen to continue on her path with the crate in her arms, which covered her face the entire time.

_What the IN THEE HELL is she doing_, Cameron thought, performing a 180 to observe Hadley's back as she lumbered away.

With an eyebrow raised, "Would you like some help?" Cameron offered indignantly.

Not breaking stride, Thirteen replied, "Does it look like I do? No thanks."

Cameron scoffed, obviously perturbed. _What is her goddamn problem? Whatever, I tried._

_

* * *

_

A few hours later, House stopped Cameron on her way to see a recovering patient, pulling her off to the side hastily.

"Well," he insisted, as if expecting Cameron to always know what he was implying.

Fortunately, this time, she actually did, "Look, I tried. She just ignored my attempt—"

"You idiot, I already knew that she would ignore you; she ignores everyone! You see, this is why I should never hope, I was over-confident that you'd be the only person hypersensitive enough to confront her about her abrasiveness," House disclosed shrewdly.

"You bastard, I am not hypersensitive," Cameron defended, voice slightly rising.

"Yes and the pope isn't Catholic," he retorted. Before Cameron could lash out, House asserted, "Let's try this again, go introduce yourself; otherwise, go home."

* * *

_Round two_, Cameron thought.

It was almost 4 a.m., and Cameron knew Hadley's first double-shift, work day was almost over. Standing outside of a random filing office, she gathered all the strength she could.

_It's now or never. _She breathed in deeply, and then rapped lightly on the door.

"Dr. Hadley…" she called timidly.

There was a soft, audible rustling of paper behind the study pine door, but a quick reply followed suit, "Yeah, come in."

Cameron closed her eyes, only to open them after entering the threshold. For the first time since Thirteen's arrival, Cameron fixated on the front profile of her youthful face.

Thirteen's bright, piercing eyes temporarily stunned Cameron into loss of thought. Cameron took a moment to notice Hadley was sitting at the desk; papers sprawled out all over the dark wooden surface.

"Can I help you?" Thirteen questioned, bringing Cameron back to reality.

She replied, "Yes— I uh, just wanted to apologize for earlier." _Wait, why the hell am I apologizing for your anti-social behavior?_

Thirteen was clearly about to leave the hospital. Her lab coat was off, and she was clad in a plain, pristine white, relaxed t-shirt and slim, relaxed jeans. She apathetically replied, "Oh – uh, it's not a big deal."

Cameron, finally coming to her senses, retaliated, "On second thought, I take that back. I want_ you_ to apologize _to me_ for being so abrasive earlier."

Thirteen's eyes went from detached to authoritative in a matter of milliseconds, her gaze remaining on Cameron's enchanting face a little longer this time, studying her carefully. Thirteen hadn't seen Cameron like this before – sight obstructed by the large crate in the halls at her first opportunity, and her immediate withdrawal when Cameron entered the filing office. But now, after Cameron's bold assentation, Thirteen admired her empty, ocean-eyes.

The admiration didn't last long, however, because she countered shrilly, "My, my, hypersensitive aren't we? I admit, perhaps I was a tad… ah, what's the word… bitter, and for that, I apologize. But let that be a lesson to you, maybe you should wait for a more convenient time to hunt me down, and introduce yourself, not because you _wanted to_, but because you were _made to_."

Cameron's mind boggled, gasping internally at Thirteen's words. First, _why is everyone under the assumption that I am hypersensitive?_ Second, _how did she so articulately string together the intentions of introducing myself?_ Third, _what the hell?_

"Okay, don't pretend like you know me. I'm suddenly disappointed that we're not short-staffed anymore, because frankly, I'd rather be short-staffed than have another House in the clinic. I was simply being polite. Don't call me hypersensitive for feeling reproached about your tone!"

A smirk appeared on the corner of Thirteen's mouth. She parted her lips slightly before saying, "You shouldn't compare me to someone when you don't know me either. I apologized for my tone, and now I'm not sure why you're still standing here, is there something else you want?"

Cameron was fuming. Okay, maybe House was right, maybe she was a little hypersensitive, and at the moment, she was hypersensitive and without reason. Thirteen was seemingly enjoying Cameron's frustration, because her smirk turned in to a full, radiant smile.

In a voice dripping with denial, "Whatever," Cameron spat, "if you're going to be a complete asshole, then avoid me at all cost. I deal with enough of them here already."

Cameron turned, totally flustered, groping for the cold, brass handle on Hadley's door. When she was almost completely out, Thirteen called to her.

"My name is Dr. Thirteen Hadley; I'm honored to meet you."

Cameron stopped in her tracks, and returned her gaze to Thirteen's lovely handsome face, which had a clear expression of mostly contentedness, yet accompanied by a side of sarcasm.

_What the hell kind of name is Thirteen?_

"…And you are?" Thirteen coaxed facetiously, due to the obvious fact that she already knew Cameron's name.

Cameron shook her head disgustedly, and with a biting smile, responded…

"Leaving."


End file.
